Psychic Avatar
Psychic avatar is the ability to create beings in one's mind, created out of pure psychic energy and only visible and audible to oneself. Characters *Timothy Dowell possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Tim in World 11. *Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Timothy Dowell' Tim has managed to create a person in his mind named Eve. He originally considered her to be his "imaginary friend", but she later told him that she was a part of his ability. In truth, he is capable of creating a psychic avatar that can interact with him. Tim mostly talks to his psychic avatar, Eve, and tells her about his problems. Eve acts as a guide, friend and companion to Tim and helps him with emotional issues and other problems that arise. She seems to be able to vanish at will, only appearing when Tim needs her for support, and she also seems to know what Tim is thinking, responding to his thoughts. It is unknown if Tim can create more than one psychic avatar, but it is presumed unlikely. Additionally, Eve is dependent on Tim, therefore if he was to die then so would she. Eve vanishes when Tim is asleep, meaning that she only can appear when he is conscious. Also, Eve has stated that she is "bound" to Tim and cannot travel too far away from him. She explained this when he asked her to deliver a message from him to his parents. Tim's psychic avatar also manages to possess some amount of psychic ability which she uses to help and defend Tim; this includes shielding his mind and mentally and physically attacking others by using psychic energy. These powers stem from the psychic energy that Eve is composed of. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter would have similar limits to Tim, but is yet to use this ability. 'Teresa Sanchez-Hawkins' Teresa will be capable of forming psychic avatars to guide her and help her and give her company. As a child, her avatars will mostly resemble fairytale characters but as she grows, she will learn to change their appearances and also to create different ones. When she is an adult, her avatars will resemble normal people. She will also learn to create multiple avatars at once and to sustain them at the same time, but will find this tiring. Her avatars will be linked to her mind, knowing her thoughts and reacting to her instructions and subconscious desires. They will only exist near her, when she is conscious, and they would disappear if she was too badly injured or weakened. This means that they will be sustained by her mind, her energy and her strength. Some of the avatars will possess psychic powers, such as the ability to attack mentally, to shield minds or to read other people's thoughts. Similar Abilities *Psychic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psychic energy *Psionic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psionic energy, another form of mental energy *Psychic theft is the ability to steal thoughts, ideas and memories from the minds of others *Mindstrike is the ability to attack mentally *Psionic blast is the ability to overload a person's mind *Creation is the ability to create materialistic and non-materialistic items *Mental creation is the ability to mentally create objects and beings which only exist for oneself Category:Abilities